Never Let Me Go
by treesfullofstarlight
Summary: This is a Cabbie story, cat's brother is getting worse and her parents have no time for her, this upsets her more and more, Robbie notices and will be there to comfort her, there will also be Jade/Cat friendship, rated M for possible adult themes later on in the story (depression etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There isn't much cabbie in this chapter, I had to do all the boring setting the story part first (sorry) but don't worry there will be loads of cabbie in future chapters I promise :D I love this ship and i'm just getting started with these two ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Victorious, even if I wish really hard on the blue star, it's not gonna happen.**

Cat sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor squeezing Mr. Longneck against her chest as tight as she could, resting her chin on the top of his head. Peering through the open crack in her door she could see into her brother's room, where he was currently having a screaming fit whilst her parents shouted, shouted at him to stop, to calm down, shouted at each other to control him, at each other to handle it. It went the way it always did, her brother screaming and shouting for what seemed like days, her parents trying to calm him, her parents ending up shouting at each other, her mum breaking down into tears, her dad bundling her brother and mum into the car to visit the 'special' doctor's, her dad sometimes remembering to tell her to heat some soup up for dinner, that they would be back soon, other times they would leave without so much as a backward glance at Cat…

That's how it always went, they always left her, but Mr. Longneck never left her, her stuffed giraffe was always there when she was forgotten. Her brother hadn't been as bad when they were younger, she was three when he was born and had quite liked the idea of a baby brother to play with and he was okay for the first few years she hadn't minded him. But as he got older his tantrums got more violent and her parents started to worry for his safety, so they took him to a 'special' doctor. Cat didn't really understand exactly what was wrong with him, her parents didn't tell her much only that sometimes he had to go to the 'special' doctor because he wasn't very well.

Cat had gotten used to his 'episodes' as her parents called them, she had also gotten used to her parents being so preoccupied with him, that they barely had anytime for Cat. They often missed her school performances and sometimes wouldn't notice if she had come home or not, it got worse as the years wore on and her parents became more stressed. Her mother became distant over the years and her father was always running around doing one thing or another that there wasn't much time for anything that wasn't urgent, like if Cat got a part in the school play or what grades she was getting. She knew they didn't mean it, they had a lot on their minds, but it did hurt sometimes when they didn't notice her and lately it all seemed to be getting a lot worse…

That night Cat fell asleep on her pink fluffy rug on the floor, holding Mr. Longneck tight to her chest.

She woke up groggy and aching from sleeping on the floor, she had slept in till 12 since it was a Sunday and her alarm clock wasn't set for Sundays. She crossed the hall to peek into her brother's room, he wasn't there, her parents weren't in their rooms either and their beds were not slept in, they must have not come home last night. This had been happening more often lately, but Cat didn't mind having the house to herself, it meant that she could have the telly on whatever channel she wanted and could have it as loud as she wanted because her brother wasn't there to be disturbed. She spent the whole day watching telly and eating whatever she could find that didn't require cooking, cereal, an apple, she even had some of her brother's favourite ice cream, which she didn't normally get the chance to have.

She had fallen asleep on the sofa with the telly still on, she awoke with a star at the front door opened, she was disorientated as it was now completely dark outside and the only light source was the flickering television.

"Turn that telly down" her dad barked at her as he carried her brother through the living room and up the stairs.

Cat turned the telly off immediately afraid to wake her brother, yawned and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, she could hear faint whispers coming from her brother's room,

"_the doctor said the sedation would last until morning, come on lets get some rest"_ she overheard her father whisper to her mother,

Cat crept into her room and shut the door behind her, shutting out the world; she picked up Mr. Longneck and climbed into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

The next day started off as any normal day did, Cat got dressed for school as normal, she went downstairs and started on a bowl of cereal standing at the kitchen island as normal, but today her parents seemed even more oblivious to her than normal. Usually they would nod at her or murmur some sort of greeting in her direction, this morning they didn't even glance her way as her mum got her brother ready to go to the 'special' group he went to in the mornings and her dad organised himself for work. Her mum had quit working a long time ago so that she could dedicate all of her time and energy to looking after her brother, this put more stress on her father as he was their sole income, Cat could see the grey hairs shining through his dark hair and the wrinkle lines formed from too much frowning.

She heaved a sigh as she dumped most of her uneaten cereal into the bin and washed her bowl, setting it on the side to dry, maybe it was just because of the major episode her brother had had the other night, _maybe they had just stopped caring about her. _Cat often had these kinds of thoughts but always tried to brush them aside by being happy and carefree, pretending not to care about much and pretending not to understand things that she didn't want to understand.

She looked down at her watch, if she left for school at precisely 8:17 she would bump into Robbie on her way, he lived on the next street over to hers and always left at 8:15 for school. Once her watch showed 17 minutes past she stepped out of her door and sure enough as she was closing it she heard

"Kitty Cat!"

His nickname for her made her squirm inside and she smiled at him

"Hey Robbie!" she practically sung as she skipped down her drive to meet him, there was something about Robbie that made her happy, made her forget about her parents and her brother and she liked that.

"Do anything interesting at the weekend?"

"Not really just watched some telly, what did you do?" she liked to hear Robbie talk, his voice was comforting, she also liked that what he talked about was easy to listen to, nothing was ever complicated with Robbie.

Time seemed to not want to move on that day and when the bell rang for lunch Cat let out a loud "finally!" tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

Andre patted her head as he stood up to go "hungry little red?"

"Starved!" she replied grabbing her backpack and rushing out of the room, even though the real reason for her joy was that time was definitely moving even if it was slower than normal and half of the day was over.

She sat next to Jade at their lunch table opposite Robbie, blushing slightly and smiling down at her food as he greeted her in her favourite way, "Hey Kitty Cat"

As she took a bite out of her sandwich she realised how hungry she was, she hadn't eaten properly yesterday and had thrown out most of her cereal this morning.

Cat liked this, sitting at the lunch table listening to Tori tell them about what weird beauty tips her sister had tried over the weekend that shed read about on the Internet, one was soaking bread in milk and sticking it to any spots she had in order to get rid of them. She liked how she didn't have to think about much when she was with her friends, she also liked how they kind of babied her, simplifying things for her and looking out for her. She didn't have to think too hard with them, or worry about much, this right here was her favourite place, surrounded by people that cared enough to do these things for her, and she wished she could stay here forever. But she couldn't, and just then the bell rang and everyone started to move, clearing away their lunches and grabbing their bags.

The rest of the day dragged and when the last bell of the day finally rang, Cat didn't feel relieved as she thought she would, she felt anxious. Anxious to go home to her ever growing distant parents, she wasn't afraid of them being distant towards her, she was afraid of how much farther they had drifted away from her. They seemed to be drifting away much faster lately and Cat felt as if she were helplessly trying to pull in a full sized ship by herself with a thin piece of rope and her bare hands… and the rope was slipping.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is some cabbie in this chapter but not a whole lot, sorry, I don't want to rush it, but there will be lots more cabbie in the near future :D I got really sidetracked with the cade friendship in this chapter, I ship the cade friendship so hard its unreal :D I'm enjoying this story way more than I though I would and can see quite a few more chapters ahead so stay tuned**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own victorious or any of the characters, or I would be making all this stuff actually happen instead of sitting on my bed writing about it at 4 in the morning (sad I know) **

Cat looked around for Robbie in the crowded hallway hoping to find him so that she could walk home with him, the walk home was always much more enjoyable with Robbie.

"Cat!" She heard from behind her, she swivelled round to see Robbie making his way towards her, her face lit up as she smiled and hugger herself inwardly.

"Are you walking home now?" he asked her as she stared up at him with a shy smile.

"Yeah"

"Me too wanna walk with me?"

"Kay kay" she tried to act like this wasn't such a big deal; she had walked home with Robbie loads since they lived so close to each other. But lately small things like this with Robbie made Cat feel so happy she forgot about anything else. She didn't know exactly when she had started seeing Robbie as more than just another one of her friends; he seemed to really listen to Cat instead of just brushing over anything Cat said like most of her friends did. She knew they didn't mean it, but she liked that Robbie seemed to care what she had to say.

The walk home seemed way too short, she would spend hours just walking with Robbie if he could, he laughed at anything funny she said and didn't just treat her like a little sister like most of the others did. He really did seem to care what she had to say, even if it was silly sometimes, she knew that sometimes she talked about silly things but she just didn't want to think or talk about anything serious if she didn't have to.

She waved by to Robbie as she turned into her drive and paused at her door to sneak a look back at him, she blushed, he was looking back too. Her stomach turned in on itself as she put her hand up for a small shy wave, he smiled and waved back, then turned and went round the corner. Cat hugged herself and smiled, she didn't know when she had stated to feel so shy around Robbie either, she turned and opened the front door and crept in closing the door quietly just in case her brother or her mum were asleep. She often came home to them both asleep, or at least one of them; she knew her mum didn't get much sleep at night from the worrying so tried not to bother her much these days and sometimes her dad worked late, to catch up on the work he missed looking after her brother and mother.

Cat was pretty good at being on her own now and if she didn't feel like being on her own, there was always Jade. Even though Jade acted tough she knew that she would always be there for her in her own way, she had told Jade loads about her parents and brother, and Jade hadn't told anyone else just as she had asked or started treating her any different. Just then she got a text from Jade, _"hmmm speak of the devil" _she thought to herself.

She looked down at the pink pear phone that her Nona had gotten her, and read the text '**Are you okay?'** Jade always seemed to be able to see through her façade, Cat sighed as she walked quietly up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her an typing a reply to Jade.

**'why?'**

**'You seemed distracted today, wanna tell me what's wrong?'**

**'It's nothing'**

**'That means there's something spill Valentine'**

Cat sat on her bed and stared down at her phone for a while, she didn't know what to say to Jade, it might not be anything, _it didn't feel like not anything._

After 4 and half minutes of staring at her phone, it started ringing, it was Jade.

"_Hi Jade"_

_"Cat what's wrong and don't tell me it's nothing, you're a really fast texter and if it was nothing you would have answered me back by now"_ Jade could always see through Cat, she really was her best friend even if she didn't like to show other people how much she cared for Cat, but Cat knew that was her way and she kind of liked having Jade secretly care for her, it was like she had her all to herself.

Cat took a shaky breath in _"ermmm" _she got out as her throat closed in and tears threatened,

_"it's probably nothing… just me being silly" _she whispered this down the phone, because she was sure that if she spoke above a whisper she would not be able to keep her voice composed and would end up sobbing.

There was a pause where neither of them talked, then finally Jade let out a breath as if she had been holding it and said

"_I'm coming over"_

Cat tried to say she shouldn't, that she was fine but Jade ended the phone call before Cat had managed to get out a "_no you don't have t…" _

But Jade was gone and Cat was talking to herself, Jade was probably already in her car on her way over. Cat smiled to herself, she was secretly relieved that Jade was coming over; she needed someone to talk to. 

Cat peered first into her brother's room, then her parents room, nobody was there. This was a little strange normally her mum and brother were back from wherever they went in the day by the time she got home from school and if they weren't going to be home they usually at least told her and left her a microwave dinner out. Cat searched the whole house, but she was definitely alone, now she really was glad that Jade was coming over, she didn't like to be alone when she was feeling this sad.

She got a text then, she unlocked her phone, it was from Jade **'outside'**, Cat went to the door with a little more spring in her step, Jade knew knocking on the door sometimes disturbed her brother or mother so always texted Cat instead.

Cat tried to put on a smile as she opened the door, but as soon as she saw her friend the tears that she had kept back earlier started flowing. Cat covered her mouth with her hand stifling sobs, then Jade stepped through the door shutting it behind her and with a sigh pulled Cat into her arms. Cat was glad to be held, she knew Jade only saved these hugs for people she really liked and would never show affection like this in public, this made Cat like her hugs more because they made her feel special, wanted.

Jade held her in silence until she stopped crying, stroking her back softly, Cat took her head off Jades should and looked up at her

_"I'm s…sorry" _She choked through sobs wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

_"don't be sorry, it's okay" _She said softly, taking cats hand and leading her towards the stairs,

_"c'mon let's talk" _ she paused with one foot on the bottom step and turned to face Cat,

_"and don't think i'm not mad about the tear stains you got on my shirt" _she warned with a small smirk that showed that she didn't really mean it.

This made Cat smile, Jade could always cheer her up.

Once they got inside her bedroom Cat turned to shut the door as Jade released her hand to go sit on her bed.

_"Aren't your parents home?"_ Jade asked with a frown,

_"No" _Cat shrugged _" it's just me"_

_"where are they?"_

_"... erm, I don't know"_

_"when will they be back?"_

_"I… I don't know" _Cat said annoyed, she didn't like these questions

_"Well what do you know?"_

_"NOTHING! I KNOW NOTHING!" _Cat heaved a sigh choking back the tears once more, putting her head in her hands and turning away from Jade.

She heard Jade get up from the bed,

Jade put a hand on her shoulder from behind _"hey" _she tugged on Cats shoulder to turn her around but she kept her hands over her face and didn't look up,

_"Hey!" _Jade said again more forcefully this time, tugging at Cats hands until she finally let them fall to her sides.

_"c'mon" _Jade said steering Cat onto the bed and sitting down next to her,

_"you can tell me I won't tell anyone, I'll sort it, just tell me what's wrong" _Jade said so softly it was almost a whisper.

_"kay" _Cat whispered squeezing Jades hand tighter in hers and breathing a deep breath.

And she told her everything that she had been feeling the past week, alone, like her parents had completely forgotten she existed, scared, confused. They talked until Cat was so exhausted from all the upset that she fell fast asleep, Jade put a blanket over her, kicked her boot off and got in bed next to her, she knew that she wouldn't want to wake up alone and she had no idea how long her parents would be gone, or even where they had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So there's not much cabbie but this chapter leads up to literally a whole chapter of cabbie because of the end of it, so the wait for loads of cabbie in this story is almost over :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own victorious or it's characters :( **

Cat woke alone the next morning and had a moment of panic before she spotted Jade's boots on the floor. That meant she was still here, she thought with a small smile, it meant that she had cared enough to stay. Cat peeked into her parents and brother's rooms on the way downstairs, only her dad's side of her parent's bed was slept in and her brother's bed hadn't been slept in. Jade was in the kitchen pouring two bowls of cereal when Cat shuffled in,

_"hey, I was gonna come wake you in a minute. You sleep okay?"_

_"You stayed"_

_"Of course I stayed silly"_

Cat simply smiled at this reaching over to grab her cereal, whilst her stomach fluttered in a good way.

_"Did you see my mum or dad?" _Cat asked as they sat on the sofa with their bowls on their laps.

_"I saw your dad leave, I don't think he would've noticed me if I hadn't blocked the door on his way out" _Jade said through a mouthful of cereal

Cat looked down into her bowl and swirled its contents with her spoon, Jade let out a breath and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

_"He said your mum and brother stayed over at the hospital last night…"_ Jade paused and then said softly _"he said they might not be home for a while"_

Tears had started to spill silently onto Cat's cheeks, _"did he say anything about me?"_

Jade took a breath to speak, but then stopped. She took Cat's hand in hers and then started again _"not really, but I think he's just preoccupied at the minute, he's got a lot on his mind, it doesn't mean anything…"_

Cat knew what Jade was saying, but something made it hard for her to believe, a nagging feeling that she was being left behind and she couldn't shake it.

_"Kay" _Cat sniffed.

Jade squeezed Cat's hand tighter _"hey I'm not going to leave you on your own, I'll stay with you"_

Jade had the uncanny ability to know exactly what Cat was feeling; this made Cat feel somewhat better and she took a deep breath to compose herself,

_"Thanks Jade" _she said in a small voice,

_"Don't thank me… Just don't tell anyone I'm being nice, I have a reputation to keep you know" _she said pointing a finger at Cat and smirking, Cat smiled back and squeezed Jade's hand. She was glad to have someone care, even if it was only in private.

They both skipped school that day and vegged out on the sofa watching bad daytime television and making fun of it, they laughed and laughed and Cat forgot about everything for a while and just laughed. She was grateful for this, she normally tried to forget about everything that she didn't want to know, but lately it was getting harder and harder to act happy and the cracks were showing.

The next few days went by in a whirl, Cat felt like everything was on fast forward but she was standing still in the middle, like you sometimes see in movies. Her dad came late at night to sleep and change and was out again at the crack of dawn, one night he didn't even come home. But Jade stayed with her, Cat knew Jade liked her, but she didn't know how far that went and was sure that any minute she would leave her on her own.

Jade had gone home to get a change of clothes straight after school that day, and Cat had decided to walk home with Robbie instead of go with Jade. Since she had been staying over she had missed her walks with Robbie as they went to and from school in Jades car.

_"So what have you been up to kitty Cat? I feel like I've hardly seen you lately, not been avoiding me have you?" _Robbie said with a hopeful smiley frown

_Cat turned to Robbie and said in a rush "what? NO! of course not Robbie, it's just that my brother hasn't been well and Jade's been staying at mine and I've just not really had time to, to erm…"_ she trailed off

_"Hey, hey don't worry about it kitty Cat" _Robbie said softly placing his hand on Cats shoulder, she smiled at this, _"I was just kidding around"_

The rest of the walk home was like it normally was, Cat relaxed and her steps almost got their bounce back by the time they got to Cats front door. Cat turned and waved shyly at Robbie and he gave a shy wave back as normal, Cat felt as if things were almost getting back to normal, things were next to normal.

Jade wasn't there when Cat unlocked the door and walked in, neither was anyone else, the house was empty. Cat went up to her room and sat on her bed to wait for Jade, grabbing Mr. longneck and cradling him in her arms as she went. Jade took longer than Cat thought she would, and when Jade entered with a sad look on her face Cat squeezed Mr. Longneck tighter to her.

_"Hey" _Jade said hesitantly walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed,

_"so, I need to tell you something, I have to go…"_ Cat knew then that her fears had been realised and Jade was finally going to leave her on her own, she had a life outside of Cat after all….

"Okay" Cat said shakily as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and her throat closed in, looking down at her bed.

_"Hey! It's okay I'm not leaving you alone! I have to go away with my parents to see my aunt… Hey!" _she said as the tears spilled onto Cats cheeks, grabbing Cats chin and tilting it up so that she was looking at Jade, _"But I'm just going to be gone for two nights and that's it and I think you'll thank me for this later, I already got someone to stay with you!"_

_"what?" _Cat croaked confused

_"I asked someone to stay with you while I'm away"_

_"what? Who?"_

_"Robbie!"_

_"huh"_

_"I didn't say much don't worry, you can tell him whatever you want when you're ready, I just told him that your parents are with your brother and you need someone to stay with you and it makes sense that I asked him because he lives so close"_

_"really?"_

_"really"_

_"and… he said he would?"_

_"pfft of course he said he would he likes you!"_

_"you think?"_

_"ha I think the only people who don't know your crazy about each other are you two"_

This made Cat smile, maybe Jade going away wasn't such a bad thing at all, she'd get to spend more time with Robbie. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay more Cabbie! Thankyou CabbieFluffQueen for your lovely reviews they made me smile :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own these characters :(**

Jade didn't have to leave for another hour, so they curled up on the sofa eating noodles and staring at the telly, without either of them saying much. When it was time for jade to go, she texted Robbie for Cat and he was there within minutes, apparently having speed walked there as he was a little out of breath and flushed. When Cat opened the door they both stood awkwardly in the doorway after they had said hello, whilst Jade was putting on her jacket.

_"Oh for crying out loud! Do I have to do everything for you two?" _Jade said with an exasperated sigh and walking over to them.

She took them both by the arms and steered them towards the sofa,

_"Now sit on the sofa and watch some telly or talk or both, I don't care just stop staring awkwardly at each other"_ Jade hugged Cat and then turned to Robbie, _"look after her or I will end you"_ she warned

_"Don't worry, of course I will!"_ Robbie was a little hurt that Jade thought he would ever do anything to hurt Cat

Jade gave a satisfied nod, turned and left. Cat and Robbie sat at opposite ends of the sofa, looking shyly over at each other until they made eye contact and then quickly looking away. Cat didn't know when she had gotten so shy around Robbie, maybe it was because they were in her house alone together, or maybe it was because she knew he liked her back now.

They sat like this for fifteen minutes until at last Robbie spoke,

_"Kitty Cat?"_

_"Yeah Robbie?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

Cat looked down at her hands, she wanted to say of course she was okay and talk about something less complicated like she would have with any other person, but it was harder to lie to Robbie. It seemed like he could now see through her façade just like Jade always had been able to.

_"Cat?"_ Robbie prompted knowing that the long pause wasn't good

Cat looked up at Robbie, opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again as the words got stuck in her throat, she quickly looked back down at her now knotted hands.

Robbie frowned and then cautiously scooted a little closer to Cat, she didn't seem to mind this so after a beat he scooted all the way over so that he was sat right next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, _"hey it's okay, we don't have to talk if you don't feel like it"_

Cat couldn't hold it in anymore and covered her mouth with her hand choking back a sob _" Robbie I…"_

_"Shhhh, its okay"_ Robbie said pulling Cat to him, she lay her head on his chest willingly, feeling his warmth and completely broke down crying messy tears.

She had only ever cried like this in front of Jade, but she felt completely at home in Robbie's arms, Robbie would never make fun of her or think she was silly.

They sat like this until Cat had cried out all her tears, with Robbie rubbing and squeezing her shoulder, whispering that it was okay, to get it out. Cat stayed in Robbie's arms long after she had finished crying, drinking in his scent, they sat without talking, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a calm content silence and Cat wished she could stay like this forever. In Robbie' s arms not having to think or talk about anything. Cat finally fell asleep in Robbie's arms and he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, tucked her in fully clothed and then stood in her doorway for ten minutes to check that she was okay finally he went back downstairs to sleep on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO MUCH CABBIE :D :D :D that is all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, but if I did cabbie would totally do the do**

Cat woke up in a confused haze, how did she get in her bed? She vaguely remembered the feeling of being carried upstairs, but by whom? Her dad had not carried her to bed for years and now days would just leave her be when she fell asleep on the sofa. Robbie. Robbie must have carried her to bed, she was also still fully clothed, she smiled to herself at this, Robbie always treated her like a lady. Sitting up in her bed she looked around her room, nobody was in there but her, so where was Robbie? Her heart dropped as she wondered if he had gone home and left her, with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach she got up and wondered down the stairs hoping to find Robbie. _Please still be here_.

Cat rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and the horrible feeling in her stomach vanished and was replaced by dancing butterflies. There fast asleep on the sofa in her living room was Robbie, he was also still fully dressed, which made Cat let out a short chuckle under her breath. He looked cute when he was asleep, not just puppy dog cute, but really cute cute, he also looked puppy dog cute at the same time. Watching him sleep made Cat squirm inside, she decided she liked watching him sleep mentally adding it to the list of things that made her feel happy and peaceful.

Robbie stirred then, rolled over and fell off of the sofa straight onto the floor; he let out a semi-conscious groan after he hit the floor. This made Cat burst out laughing; the sound stirred Robbie into full consciousness and he groggily sat up and turned to look at Cat. Who was currently laughing so hard that she was doubled over, leaning on the wall and clutching at her stomach. Robbie smiled, got up from the floor and walked over to where Cat was standing,

_"Miss Valentine, is something amusing you?" _Robbie said in an exaggerated posh accent, putting his fists on his hips.

_"Y… Yes!... You!"_ Cat managed to gasp in between her laughter.

_"And what about me is so funny?"_ said Robbie gesturing to himself dramatically and pretending to look offended.

Cat managed to compose herself and straightened up still holding her stomach with her hands, _"I don't know, I guess you're just a funny guy!" _Cat said sweetly, smiling up at Robbie and biting her bottom lip flirtatiously.

Robbie raised his eyebrows at this and his cheeks got slightly redder than they had been before,

_"well I guess I had better show you how funny I can be!"_ he lunged for Cat, but she was too fast for him and dived under his arm over to the edge of the sofa,

_"haha, missed me!" _Cat teased playfully swinging her arms out to her sides and doing a little dance on the spot with her feet.

_"You'll never get me!" _she giggled, Robbie raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side,_"Oh really?" _he said lunging for Cat and grabbing her around the waist as she turned to try and get away. Robbie locked his fingers together on her stomach, as she bent forward giggling, squirming to break free from his grip.

Robbie leaned forward over Cats shoulder and whispered breathlessly into her ear, _"I got you!"_

Cat giggled and feebly tried to wriggle free of his grip to no avail, to be honest she wasn't even trying to get away, she liked the way Robbie was holding her, it made her safe and warm inside.

Cat sighed and relaxed into his arms, leaning back into his chest _"okay, you got me!"_ she breathed with a giant smile on her face.

_"Does the lady concede?" _Robbie said in a high voice grinning down at her, Robbie had never called Cat a lady before, come to think of it nobody had ever called Cat a lady, everybody saw her as a silly child, but not Robbie.

The grin on Cat's face got wider, _"never!" _she cried in a playfully as she started wriggling to break free of Robbie's arms again.

Robbie held tight and pulled Cat around and to the sofa as she squealed, he set her down on the sofa and with a devilish grin started to tickle her sides. Cat started laughing uncontrollably as she wriggled and squirmed underneath Robbie, fruitlessly trying to push him away.

_"Robbie!" _she screamed in between laughing, _"stop!"_

_"Do you concede miss?" _he said in an exaggerated posh voice, Cat tried to push Robbie off again to no avail and finally breathed _"fine!" _she giggled

_"okay, okay! Robbie!"_ Robbie stopped his attack and grinned down at her

_"See how funny I can be?" _he said in between deep breaths, Cat was breathing heavily too. She placed her hands on Robbie's shoulders and just stared at him, their breathing changed from out of breath to heavy breathing and the air between them changed to a kind of static wobbly feeling. After a beat of stillness Robbie took a shaky breath and leaned down, he paused as his lips touched hers, checking if she was okay with this.

She breathed out through her nose and opened her mouth allowing Robbie in and wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. His lips felt different to what she imagined they would feel, they were smooth and soft and felt good on hers. Robbie placed his hands on her waist and she moved one hand to fist in his hair and in that moment, in each other's arms everything else in the world disappeared. There was only them and this moment, and this was just how she wanted it to stay, in Robbie's arms like this forever.


End file.
